justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Call Me Angel
"Don't Call Me Angel" by Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus & Lana Del Rey is featured on Just Dance 2021. Appearance of Dancer The dance crew consists of two women and two men. P1 P1 is a woman. Her hair is styled in a short dark blue bob with purple bangs. She wears a two-tone dark blue long sleeve with square patterns and with the left side aqua and the right side pink and purple collor pullover. dark pink high waist shorts golden connected to dark pink knee high socks, dark aqua, and golden and black heels. Her accessories include a pair cat-eye sunglasses, golden chains necklace and wrists, and a golden chain angel necklace. P2 P2 is a man with a purple beard. He wears a purple flat cap with two gold, a pink long shirt, a aqua exercise jacket with colored patches, aqua, blue, and blue with square patterns bands his left arm and a purple long sleeve in his right arm, purple jeans, and golden ankle boots. His accessories include a pair of purple sunglasses, a golden on his left hand and golden chain necklace, and a golden chain angel necklace, and a golden bracelets on his right hand, and a golden bangles on his left hand. P3 P3 is woman with sky blue hair in a long ponytail. She wears a pink and dark blue glitter cap with a gold trim, and two-tone dark blue sleeve with square patterns and aqua color block raw hem jacket with colored patches, aqua, golden, and dark purple bands, a purple corset tank top with black and gold, a dark pink stretch tailored skirt, a purple knee socks and dark pink heeled platform boots with crimson gold heels and accents. She wears a a pair of cat-eye sunglasses, a golden chains necklace, and a golden chain angel necklace, and some golden bangles on her right hand, and a golden bracelet on her left hand. P4 P4 is man with long, black hair in a thick low ponytail. he wears a blue beret, Shirt gold and purple and aqua with dark blue sleeve with square patterns and a light pink long sleeve with dark blue sleeve with square patterns in his left arm, dark pink pants with a gold garter on his right leg and with fractal patterns the same color as his shirt, and dark blue and gold sneakers. He has a pair of purple sunglasses a gold earring in his right ear, and golden chain necklace, and a golden chain angel necklace, and some golden bangles on his right hand, and a golden bracelet on his left hand. Background The song begins in a futuristic night cityscape. technology lines and bright flood lights gold. and amount smoke over a starry space backdrop. and portion floor detaches from the rest. Until the end of the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1 and 2: The air with both hands while seprating your legs. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Raise your left arm. *'P2:' Put your left hand on your hip and your right point up. *'P3:' Put your right hand on your hip and raise your left arm. *'P4:' Put you right arm up slowly. Trivia *Don't Call Me Angel is the eleventh songs by Ariana Grande in the series. *It is also the sixth songs by Miley Cyrus in the main series. *It is also Lana Del Rey first song to be on Just Dance 2021 *"When i get undressed" and "Like a devil" is censored. Gallery Dontcallmeangel cover generic.png|Don't call me angel Dontcallmeangel Cover Album.png|Cover album Don't call me angel background.jpg|Background Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Dance Crews Category:Pop songs Category:2010's